Fine
by snippetcentric
Summary: A chilly reception from Warden Bethany disheartens f!Hawke. Successor to "Diddling Sisters". Warning for incest.


A/N: A drabble that got out of hand & formulated after lamenting with Heath why there aren't anymoar Hawkecest around ;_; OH! And thanks to The Allusive Man for Proofing!

Edit:And an appeal to francophones! Inform me if the French is clunky.

* * *

Marian's eyes widened at the sight, disbelieving. She even rubbed her eyes and asked her good friend Varric to pinch her on the odd chance she was dreaming. Varric grudgingly complied with an aside about Marian trying to seduce him again but still, the vision persisted. It was only then she decided it was no dream.

"Bethany?" Marian asked as she approached her sister, ignoring their Orlesian host. A glimpse of Bethany sick in the Deep Roads flashed in her mind; dark lines surrounded her precious face along with the deadly pallor marking the darkspawn taint. The depressing thought was immediately pushed aside with Bethany as she was today; standing tall in her Grey Warden regalia, the younger Hawke was a picture of perfect health. The honey eyes Marian had grown to love, however, regarded her coldly.

"Marian. Fancy meeting you here," Bethany drawled, her chilly countenance matching her tone. It almost made the older Hawke swallow her tongue.

_Almost._

"Oh my dear, darling _Bethy_," Marian greeted as she pushed the dread growing in her throat. "Is that anyway to greet your sister?" she chided and reached for Bethany's face, hoping that past fondness would trump the poor reception.

Bethany's sudden about-face told otherwise.

"I am tired, Marian. Perhaps later, _after_ the hunt," Bethany muttered, vaguely addressing Varric and Merrill with a slight nod. The younger Hawke pushed past the Chateau's guards and other hunters, going ahead into the field.

"Are you sure that's Bethany?" Merrill asked as they all watched the exiting warden's back. "I remember her being less…_prickly." _She turned to Marian and asked;_ "_Are all wardens so prickly?"

"Looks like the wardens put a damper on our Sunshine," Varric followed.

"You think?" Marian sighed, her face meeting her palm. Perhaps she was wrong to assume Bethany still held a candle for her. After all, she had seen so much of the world and had met so many more people. Perhaps more than her, even. Jealousy and sadness coiled within her. With another sigh, Marian gestured to her companions.

"Come. Let's get this over with."

* * *

"I'm not going," said Bethany.

"What?" Marian exclaimed, looking at the younger Hawke as if she had grown a second head.

"Bethany, we need to get away from here as fast as possible," Marian said as calm as she could and held the carriage doors open wider, as if that was the only reason her sister wouldn't climb in.

"She's right, Sunshine," Varric offered as he kept the horses steady by their reigns, "The Duke's men sound mighty pissed."

"I have my own way," Bethany replied with a frown and sheathed her staff; an obvious sign of her planned exit.

"What's the matter?" Merrill asked from inside the carriage.

"Stop being petulant!" Marian finally snapped and took hold of Bethany's shoulder. "If you've any problem with me we—"

"Oh, it's always about you, isn't it!?" Bethany snapped right back and snatched her arm away. "Can't it just be because I have my own—"

"_Il! Là-bas!_"

"_Ne les l__aissez pas s'échapper!_"

Heavy footsteps rustled from nearby. Even Bethany took pause.

"Doesn't sound like they want us for teatime," grumbled Varric and pointed to the carriage doors. "Save it for later, don't you mind?" he sniped.

Marian looked pleadingly at Bethany, while the latter replied with a glare. A moment passed before Bethany resigned with a groan. "Fine, but I'm leaving at the nearest inn," the younger Hawke declared.

"Just get in!" Marian cried then shoved her sister into the carriage.

The next five hours in the coach was spent with chilling silence so thick even Merrill held her tongue.

* * *

They finally found an inn for the night. Bethany, however, remained in her seat as she glared outside the carriage.

"Let's see you try leaving now," Marian declared haughtily.

Bethany answered with a scowl. The inn, merely ten yards ahead, was barely visible in the rain. A silent curse passed her lips.

"Fine, but I'm not rooming with you," Bethany grumbled and alighted from the carriage. She was dripping wet by the time she reached the inn's door.

* * *

Bethany stepped out of the bath, hardly surprised to find Marian primly seated on her tiny bed. Securing the dainty towel around her, Bethany hissed; "Please leave."

"No, we need to talk."

"No, we don't," Bethany replied and stepped to the door, promptly opening it for Marian. "Please," she repeated.

Marian walked to Bethany but instead of stepping out, she took the door's handle and slammed it shut. Before Bethany could react, Marian cried; "Why are you so hostile? We haven't seen each other in years and you…you…is this about Mother?"

"I'm not hos—" Bethany managed, but recoiled when she saw Marian's face. Her older sister was actually on the verge of tears. "I'm…" she stammered, then sighed; "This isn't about Mother. I know that wasn't your fault."

"Then what is it?" Marian hoarsed. "Is it because I shipped you off to the Wardens, or—"

"Somewhat, but _no. _Will you let me speak?_" _Bethany sighed again as she brought a hand to her forehead. As asked, Marian kept quiet. Moments passed before Bethany looked up to her sister, who had a line of snot dripping from her nose. Bethany's jaw shook before she descended into laughter.

"What? _What?_" Marian asked dumbly.

Bethany pointed to Marian's nose. As directed, Marian reached for it.

"Oh."

"Let me," Bethany wheezed, still reeling from humor. Standing on her toes, Bethany extended the end of her towel to Marian's face, revealing a good amount of cleavage as she did. The older Hawke immediately averted her gaze. Bethany noticed this but didn't bother with propriety; they were long past that. Instead, her hand lingered on Marian's face even after the offending dribble was gone. Bethany's eyes traced her sister's features; years had passed but her Marian's radiance didn't diminish even by the slightest. "You know _why_," Bethany whispered.

Marian's eyes widened before she settled into Bethany's touch. "Are you sure?" she asked, breathless. "It's been years and—"

"Exactly, it's been years and yet I still love you!" Bethany cried then withdrew from Marian. She paced and rambled; "And then I find you in that bloody manor with Merrill in tow and—"

"Merrill? What does she have—"

"—then you shamelessly flirt with that conniving elf! I may be just a passing fancy to Marian but I—"

Realization dawned on Marian. "You think I'm with Merrill?" she asked in confusion.

"_Anyone_ with eyes should think so!" Bethany exclaimed as she threw her arms in dismay. It was only then she saw Marian regarding her with a dubious look. Doubt soon crept into the younger Hawke. "…aren't you?" she finally asked.

"No," Marian readily replied and added, "Neither with Tallis."

In response, Bethany marched to Marian, cupping the latter's face into her hands, using both instinct and magic to tell if her sister was lying. It didn't take long to tell she wasn't. "Oh…" Bethany began flatly, then pulled away from Marian with a more mortified "_OH!_"

The Hawke sisters just stood there, in the middle of Bethany's rented room, awkwardly silent. It was scores better than the chilling silence in the carriage. In a span of ten minutes, Bethany had 1) rekindled her previous affair with Marian; 2) accused Marian of harlotry; and 3) was kindly proven false in her accusation. The last one was just a small bit of mercy; Bethany could only wish for a cliff to fall off from so she may salvage herself.

Fortunately, Marian first broke the silence. "Uhm…it might just be me but I don't think anyone could treat bedding one's sister a passing fancy," she said sheepishly.

Bethany ran a hand through her wet hair and sighed; "Were you listening? I just said I'm still in love with you."

"As am I," Marian replied as she stepped close to Bethany, taking a hand with her own. "I don't want to waste any more time," Marian said as she pressed a kiss onto the back of Bethany's hand then asked, "May I be with you tonight?"

Bethany's hands were already on the hem of Marian's shirt. "You'll still do anything I ask?" she breathed against Marian's lips.

"_Anything_ you ask," Marian affirmed.

The towel dropped as soon as they kissed.

* * *

"I met our cousin," Bethany said out of the blue.

"Hmm?" Marian asked wordlessly then peered from behind Bethany's shoulder, lifting an eyebrow. "Cousin?" she asked.

"You know, the Hero of Ferelden," Bethany replied, tilting her head so she was able to see Marian. A smirk formed on her lips. "She looks just like you," she whispered.

"Like me, you say?" humored Marian then kissed her sister's nose. "Should I be jealous?" she asked, smiling.

Bethany turned over her side to directly face Marian. Delicate fingers stroked the edges of the older Hawke's face. "Mmm, not exactly like you. She's...how should I say, she's," Bethany trailed off and whispered, "...more feminine, I suppose."

"You wound me, Love," Marian winced.

"Well, she is!" Bethany cried defensively. "I didn't mean it as a slight, it's just—"

"It's alright, Bethy, I don't mind. Feminine suits you more anyway," Marian chuckled and kissed her sister again, drawing her close. "Though you've yet to answer my question," Marian added quietly.

"No, and even if you should she already ran off with a Dalish."

"Now that's an idea," Marian remarked with a laugh and asked; "Would you like to do it the Amell way and elope?"

Bethany studied her sister as she brushed an unruly lock of hair covering Marian's face; humor notwithstanding she could tell Marian was serious. Warmth stirred in her heart but tempting as it was...

"Perhaps when I'm done with killing darkspawn and you serving as Kirkwall's gofer, I'll take you up on your offer."

Marian's face fell but still managed a faint smile. "Fair enough. But," she said as her hands slipped around Bethany's waist, "Don't be surprised if I become a scoundrel and resort to dastardly means to change your mind."

"Fine," Bethany chirped, trying not to moan as Marian's dextrous hands started their work. She failed. "But I must warn you that being a warden has vastly improved my fortitude," Bethany gasped.

Marian laughed that darling laugh of hers and whispered to Bethany's ear;

"I'd be happy to indulge you then, _Warden_."


End file.
